


Sway With Me (Stay With Me)

by LordMomoHisMomoness



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Some angst, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Latine Week, references to dance movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMomoHisMomoness/pseuds/LordMomoHisMomoness
Summary: College AU where Zuko joins Katara's dance clubFor Zutara Latine Week 2021
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late start! Happy Zutara Latine Week!

Zuko stood in the empty hallway, surrounded by ugly green doors. One hand rested on the handle to room 128, while the other hand gripped an orange flyer.

He should just go home. This was stupid. Azula could just win. She always won anyways. This was stupid.

But the boy didn't move. He stayed frozen in place until someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going in?" The girl had a small frame. Her raven hair formed into a bob, and her dress screamed old money. But her stature and attitude was meant to intimidate. Well, Zuko had seen plenty of intimidating girls in his lifetime. And he knew that looks could be deceiving. The strangest thing about her though, was the large sunglasses on her face inside the building. Was she blind? Why didn't she have a stick?

"If you aren't going in, then get out of the damn way." Yeah, she was a spitfire.

Zuko moved aside as she felt around for the doorknob, then tried to peak into the room as she entered. He couldn't see much from that angle, but he caught the sound of unknown language and a upbeat tempo before the door slammed shut. This was definitely the right room.

This was a stupid idea. But standing in the background of his ex's wedding because he didn't know how to dance was also a stupid idea. At least here he didn't know anyone. Come twelve weeks, everyone he knew would be judging him. You couldn't even dance a merengue, Azula's voice taunted him. He looked back to the flyer. Latin Dance Club. Learn salsa, bachata, merengue, and more! No partner or experience needed. Beifong Hall room 128. Thursdays at 6pm.

He checked his watch, 5:59pm. With a deep breath, he pushed the door open and entered the room.

It looked like any other classroom, white walls and wooden desks. Except the desks were all pushed to the sides of the room to make space for the group of people dancing in the middle. There weren't many. A taller boy with dark skin and his hair in a short ponytail. Another girl wearing a soccer jersey. The girl from before. And a short, bald kid who looked like he weighed 90 pounds soaking wet.

"You finally made a decision. Good for you," the small girl taunted. Great, he made the group into an odd number. This would be awkward.

Zuko turned to leave, but was frozen again at the sight of a girl in the doorway. No, not a girl. An angel. She had dark skin too, and beautiful brown waves of hair flowing over her shoulders. Her blue dress matched her eyes, with white accents making her look like a goddess of the sea.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Even her voice was angelic. This was definitely a great idea.

"No problem Katara, it's only 7:01. Let's get started," the bald kid said. "This is perfect, we have an even number of leads and follows. Let's form a circle and introduce ourselves. Just say your name, your major, and what experience you have in dance already."

Zuko tried to pay attention to their names, but he was busy having a minor panic attack at admitting that he couldn't dance to a bunch of strangers. When it finally got to him, he froze. But that girl, Katara, gave an encouraging smile.

"Hello, Zuko here. I am working on my master's in political science, and I have no dance experience." Whew. He did it. He waited for the judging looks, but everyone's eyes just went on to the next person.

"I'm Toph. I'm majoring in psychology. My mom wanted me to learn high society ballroom dancing. So I decided I'm going to do it my way."

She was next. "Hi everyone, I'm Katara. I've been dancing on and off for 12 years, but Latin styles have always been my favorite." She smiled at the bald boy and squeezed his hand. Oh. "And I am very excited to share it with all of you!"

Well. Maybe this was a stupid idea.

Once everyone was done with introductions, Katara got everyone's attention. "Since we have an even number of leads and follows, why don't put on some music and split up as we go over the basics. We'll start with salsa. Sokka, Suki, you already know the basics, so you partner up." The boy gave jersey girl a peck on the lips and she giggled. They might as well have "we're a couple" tattooed across their foreheads.

"Aang, you work with Toph and I'll work with Zuko." He gulped. They would be working one on one. His heart started beating faster and his palms began to sweat. Not good.

Katara grabbed his hands, placing one on her shoulder and holding the other one up with their fingers laced. Her free hand found his hip. This didn't feel right.

"Since it's your first time, I'm going to lead and you are going to follow."

"Um. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" She laughed and he felt like an idiot.

"Usually the guys are the leads. But it's not set in stone. Besides, in order to be a good leader, you have to know what it is like to follow. It is a balance, a push and pull. Don't worry, once you figure this out, then you can lead next time."

Over her shoulder, the boy with the ponytail spun his girlfriend around and dipped her. They looked so comfortable and natural. He felt stiff and inadequate.

"Loosen up, but keep your frame. Salsa is a fluid dance." She went over the rhythm and the basic steps. Back and forth, front and back. The footwork was surprisingly easy, once she explained the shift in weight in between. She kept her arms firm, and used her hand to pull his him as she explained the cross body lead.

"You're getting it! Good job!" Her praise made his heart flutter.

"You're easy. I mean, you're a great teacher. You make it easy." Crap. Did he really just say that? How embarrassing. But she laughed it off.

"There is a salsa night tonight at a restaurant nearby, do you want to come grab dinner?" Her eyes met his, and it was impossible for him to tell her no.

"That sounds great. Where is it?"

"Cinco del Mayo on Wu Blvd," Aang cut in, "everyone is invited. We are celebrating the great start to our new club." Oh. Why did he have his hopes up that she was asking him out? Of course she was inviting everyone. And it was too late to back out now. Everyone agreed to go, and the group piled in Aang's SUV that he lovingly called "Appa".

The restaurant was dark, but spotlights aimed at the center where tables had been cleared away to make a dance floor. They slid into a booth and a server brought out chips and salsa. By the time everyone ordered, several people were out dancing already. It seemed so effortless. Each couple turned and spun and moved with such grace. Yeah, Zuko definitely felt inadequate.

After ordering, a new song started on the speaker, and Katara lit up. "This is my favorite song!"

"Well, you have to dance to your favorite song. That's the rule here." Aang jumped out of the booth and offered her a hand. She accepted and he led her to the floor. A moment later, everyone cleared the way to watch. The two were flawless. He led with such precision, and she never missed a step. He spun her multiple times. He lifted her off the ground. It didn't even look like he stopped between moves, they just flowed right into the next.

"They've been dancing together for so long, you'd think they were a couple," the other boy, Sokka, said. What?

"You mean they're not?" Zuko's interest in the conversation piqued.

"Nah, not since high school. But they've been best friends forever, and luckily that never changed after they broke up."

Zuko looked back to them dancing. He could never measure up to that.

They came back to the booth, a bit of sweat dripping off their foreheads.

"After we eat, I'll teach you how to lead, Zuko." She smiled at him, and all he could do was nod. "We will do salsa for a couple more weeks, then I think we should do a quick lesson on cumbia."

As he looked into her blue eyes, Zuko decided he wouldn't miss a single class.


	2. Amor Prohibido

Going to the dance group and going to Cinco afterward quickly fell into a routine. The following week, a few more students showed up, but they didn't come out to the restaurant. None of them seemed to have much experience either. A kid with the mustache nearly knocked someone over, and another girl stepped on Zuko's foot while he tried to lead her.

He was glad that the club was successful. Seeing Katara so happy made his insides warm and fuzzy for some reason. The downside was that as more students showed up, he got to spend less time one on one with Katara.

Usually he partnered up with Toph when possible. She claimed her blindness made her a better dancer because she felt the rhythm rather than looking at her feet. She had a point. And she never managed to step on his toes.

When the week arrived for to start cumbia, Zuko was nervous. He thought he was doing decent with the salsa thing, and now they were throwing a whole new dance his way. And when were they going to do merengue? Since he had nothing better to do, he arrived to the room early. A gentle humming came from the other side of the door.

It creaked when he opened it, and the humming stopped. Damn. No use trying to be sly now.

Zuko entered the room and found Katara sitting against the wall with earbuds in, watching him intently. _Say something!_

"What are you humming?" He sat down beside her. She pulled out one side and pushed it into his ear, then played the same song she had been humming.

It was in a different language, just like all the songs they had used so far. She closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned back. It was catchy. He read the title on her screen. _Selena - Amor Prohibido._

"What is it about?" he asked. She looked up at him, and he realized just how close they were.

"It means forbidden love. She is in love with someone but they aren't supposed to be together since they are from different social classes. She is saying that money isn't important to her. It's my favorite cumbia song."

Memories of his old life, living with his father came to mind. It was a stark comparison to the life he had now living with his uncle. Would Katara judge him?

"You are really passionate about dancing, aren't you?"

Her smile faded. Did he say something wrong? "My mother loved to dance. After she died, I didn't want to dance anymore. But I met Aang and he showed me that dancing would be a way to honor her, not to grieve her. And now it is when I feel the most connected to her."

Wow. That was a lot to process. But somehow, he understood what she meant. "I'm sorry." She tried to smile again, but bits of water gathered in her eyes. He didn't want to see her cry, didn't want to see her sad. The thought alone made his chest hurt. "I lost my mom too. She left. I honestly don't know if she is even alive. But I would give anything to feel connected to her the way you do when you dance."

She place her hand over his. The song ended and a new one came on, one he still couldn't understand. But it sounded romantic. Why did it feel so hot in here all of the sudden? And when did they get so close?

"Why did you decide to join my club?" she broke the silence. Thank goodness. He pulled back a bit.

His instinct was to tell her it was because she was so beautiful, and he would do practically anything for her if she asked. But that was too much. Better keep it simple and not scare her. "I'm going to a wedding in a few months back home. And I, uh, didn't want to look like an idiot."

"Is there someone that you are trying to impress?" she asked shyly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Well, he would love to impress Katara, but that would never happen. But it would be nice to stick it to Azula that he could dance.

"Yes."

"Oh," she said and looked away.

"I really like the music here. Maybe you could show me some more songs to practice to?"

She smiled again, but it felt off for some reason. "Sure, I'll make you a playlist."

"You are the best teacher I could have asked for." Time stood still as they looked into each other's eyes. "I didn't think anyone could make a dancer out of a loser like me."

"Zuko-" she took his face into her hand "-you are not a loser."

They leaned in slowly. His eyes flickered to her lips for just a moment. How he wanted to kiss her. His body felt hot all over; his breath became heavy. He was so close to just brushing against lips and-

The door swung open, and Sokka and Suki entered the room. Zuko didn't dare look at Katara. He knew his face was a burning red.

Sokka only raised an eyebrow at the pair while Suki grabbed Katara's hand to pull her up and drag her off into a corner. Zuko didn't have time to wonder what they were talking about, because several more students showed up a minute later and Aang began the class.

"What's gotten into you?" Toph asked. How did she managed to sneak up like that? "Your heart is beating like you ran a marathon." She paused for a moment, then grinned. "Interesting…"

The rest of the night, Katara stayed busy with other students. She didn't even come to check on him once, leaving Aang to work with them on the steps. What had he done? Had he messed things up completely? It was a good thing they were interrupted, if she was avoiding him like this. What was he thinking? He had nothing to offer a girl like her. Living with his uncle. Serving tea in his shop just barely getting by. It was a big mistake.

This time when they went to Cinco, they had enough people to fill two tables. Zuko was the first to sit at the new table, dragging Toph along with him. They also sat with mustache boy and a girl with a long braid.

Zuko shoved chips into his mouth, a surefire way to avoid talking. Luckily, the other two took it upon themselves to fill the silence.

"What did she say when you asked her?" the girl with the braid asked. He only half paid attention.

"She said that there was already another guy."

Well, he could relate to that feeling.

"But I asked Suki the other day. She definitely said Katara did not have a boyfriend."

Wait, what? Katara already had someone she was interested in? No wonder she was avoiding him. She probably didn't want him to ask her out and have to reject him.

Suki wandered over to their table and sat down, putting her arm around Zuko's shoulder. "I have a soccer game this weekend, you guys should all come watch! We need all the support we can get."

"Wow, sounds like so much fun," Toph said sarcastically and waved her hand in front of her face. Suki have a look that she would never see, then turned to Zuko.

"What about you? Sokka usually sneaks in snacks and the whole gang sits together, and-"

Toph interrupted her, "on second thought, that sounds like a great idea. I would love to go to the game! But I need someone to explain what is going on to me. Zuko, would you be my escort please?"

He didn't know what she was getting at, but it probably wasn't good.

"I don't think I can-"

"C'mon Zuko. It means so much to the team to have supporters. And entry is free for students. Please?"

Ugh. The two girls stared him down. Well, as much as Toph could being blind and all.

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Yay!" Suki squealed. Zuko considered sneaking in a flask to get through the game. For now, he needed to get his mind off of Katara.

"Wanna dance?" he asked the girl with the braid and offered a hand. A hint of pink colored her cheeks as she accepted.

She was a good dancer, able to pick up where Zuko led her. They had good chemistry.

"I'm Jin," she said in between turns.

"Zuko."

She was good. But not as good as Katara.


	3. Soccer

This was a bad idea.

Toph held on to Zuko's arm as he led her through the crowd. He knew her well enough now that she didn't really need him, but whatever she was up to, she was committed.

Sokka waved to them from them stands. Aang, Katara, and a few other students from the club sat in the with him. This time Toph led the way, picking seats right in front of Sokka and Katara. Damn.

"These seats are terrible. You can't see anything from way up here!" she joked. Sokka laughed and Katara nervously twisted her hair. Great, it was still awkward between them. This was a terrible idea. He glanced at Toph, who had a smirk on her face. Did she get off on making him uncomfortable or something?

Sokka leaned forward and offered some fire flakes, but Zuko declined. His stomach was in a knot already, spicy food was the last thing he needed.

"So, Zuko, is your girlfriend jealous that you are on a date with Toph?"

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."

Sokka stroked an imaginary beard. "Suki's got a lot of friends, especially on the soccer team. I could set you up if you want."

His eyes wandered over to Katara for a moment, but she seemed to be concentrating hard on her book. Who studies biology at a soccer game?

"Um. That's okay. I'm not looking for a date right now. Thanks anyway."

Katara's before furrowed. Something must be frustrating her in that book.

A few minutes later, Jin and Haru joined the group, taking the seats next to Zuko, just in time for the game to start.

Sokka stood up and screamed when they announced Suki's number, and she blew him a kiss from the field.

"Go Suki! Take down those platypus bears!" he shouted. He was either really into soccer or really into Suki. Zuko guessed it was the latter.

"So, Zuko, what do you do for fun?" Jin asked once Sokka had calmed down and the game started.

"Nothing."

"Oh." They both twiddled their thumbs awkwardly.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on or what?" Toph said, punching Zuko in the arm. Her save couldn't come soon enough. Why was he so awkward?

Once halftime hit, Jin offered to buy some ice cream for her and Zuko and left before he could tell her no. Aang got up too, announcing that the stadium had the best veggie burgers in the city. That sounded even less appetizing, so Zuko would just have to take his word for it. Sokka went with Aang, although he claimed veggie burgers were not real food, and Toph asked Haru to show her where the bathroom was.

And now he was alone with Katara.

What should he do? He moved up to the same row as her, but she ignored him and kept her face in the biology book.

"Katara, I'm so-" he started, but he was cut off by a boy with shaggy hair and a face painted in the school colors, and a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth.

"Katara, sweetheart. Glad I ran into you."

"What are you doing here Jet?" she growled at the boy.

"Is this guy bothering you? I can rid of him if you want." He pointed to Zuko. Who was this guy? Was he the one Katara had mentioned to Haru?

"He's with me. Leave him alone."

"Defensive, are we? You were always so fierce." Jet looked him over. Zuko knew that look, he'd done it plenty of times before he moved in with his uncle. He was sizing Zuko up, calculating who would win in a fight.

Zuko stood up and glared. He would definitely win in a fight. But it would be easier just to intimidate this guy away.

"What do you trying to pull, Jet?" Katara stood up too, getting between the two boys.

Finally, Jet relented the stare-down and grabbed Katara by the hand. "I'm here to support Smellerbee. She is a starter this year. I didn't mean to run into you, but I'm glad I did. I'm not the same guy as I used to be. I've started over, thanks to you. You have made me a better person."

"What the hell are you doing here, Jet?" Sokka's voice echoed from the stairs. Katara yanked her hand away, as if she had escaped from a trance.

"He was just leaving," Zuko said, the glare still in his eyes. Jet must have realized just how outmatched he was, because he decided to bow out.

"Sokka. Always nice to see you. Tell Aang I said hi."

"Katara, are you okay?" Sokka asked once Jet had left.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katara said as she wiped her eye. She did not look fine. She turned to Zuko and surprised him with a hug. "Thank you."

He wasn't exactly sure what she was thankful for, all he did was stand there, but he wasn't going to complain about how wonderful it felt to have her arms wrapped around him. He could stay like this forever.

The sound of something splattering startled them. When they turned around, Jin had one ice cream cone in hand, and there was another by her feet.

"Oh, sorry, that one was yours Zuko. I'll go get another." She turned to leave, but Zuko grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't worry. I'm not really hungry anyways. You go ahead and enjoy your ice cream."

"Um. Okay. Thanks." They sat back down in their seats. For a moment, he thought he saw Katara staring at them from the corner of his eye, but when he looked up, her face was back in the textbook.

By the time Aang returned, the tension was thick between the group.

"What did I miss?"

Katara shot a pleading look to Sokka, who sighed in response.

"It's nothing. Aang. The game is about to start. Let's have a yelling contest when Suki is back on the field so she can tell us who was louder."

"You're on," he said. But as he looked between the members of the group, the look on his face got even more worried. Why would Katara keep that from Aang?

And would things be even more awkward between them now?

Zuko got his answer on Thursday. No, things were not awkward. At least at first.

Aang was a part of the Model UN group, which was travelling for the week, so Katara was left to teach the group on her own. The club was up to twelve members, including the leaders. Katara seemed to be handling it well on her own. When she saw Zuko, she ran up and hugged him again.

This week they were starting the samba, and Katara was looking for volunteers to perform in the carnival celebration coming up.

He was surprised that Toph had volunteered to perform. He was somehow less surprised that she had also volunteered for him to be her partner. Now he had to worry about making a fool of himself at two events.

Katara was the most excited for the performance, her sunshine attitude filled the room.

Until a dark chill took over the room as Jet walked in.

"What do you want, Jet?" Sokka cornered him before he could reach Katara.

"Calm down. A little birdie told me that you were learning samba and Aang was away. Seeing how it was our best dance, I figured I would offer my services and help teach the class."

"Well, you're wasting your time. Your services are not needed."

"I think that is the decision of the club president. Which last I heard was not you."

The room was silent, all eyes on the commotion by the door.

"Fine. Katara, tell this list to get lost."

"Katara. If you don't want me here, I'll leave. But I just want to help. Samba is my specialty, you know that."

Katara looked between the boys and let out a sigh.

"You can help," she said, and Sokka's has dropped, "but if you try anything, I will have Zuko take you out."

Why was she singling him out? Not that it would be a problem, Zuko could handle Jet easily enough. But why did she choose Zuko over Sokka?

Jet smirked and pushed past Sokka, pulling Katara with him.

"Now, the thing to remember with samba, is to keep it light. It is a very fast dance, and it takes a lot of practice, but I think it is the most beautiful dance there is. Music please." Suki rolled her eyes, but started the song.

The pair were breathtaking. They moved in unison, so fast that Zuko could barely keep track of their feet. What had he signed up for. There was no way he could do this in front of a crowd. Not without tripping over himself.

The room clapped when they finished, save for Sokka, Suki, and Zuko.

First, they had everyone follow along with the basic step. Then they paired up to work on leading and following. Of course Jet decided to work with Zuko and Toph.

He did a good job explaining and correcting their movements, and patient as ever where Toph struggled with the footwork. He guided her feet in place a few times, then took over leading for a minute. Whatever he did worked, and Toph had the motion down. 

Katara stopped by to check on their progress, happy to see that Toph was doing well. Zuko, on the other hand, was still struggling.

"I think he could use some extra practice, Katara, if you don't want him to spin me right off the float." Toph exaggerated a falling motion. "Please tell me you will give him a few private lessons before the event."

Katara laughed that heavenly laugh, then smiled to Zuko. "I think we could arrange that. I'll text you and we can schedule s time."

She left to check on the others, but Zuko couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Until he remembered Jet standing there.

"It is easier for a strong lead to dance with a weak follow than a good follow to dance with a strong lead. I don't know that you are strong enough to lead a samba, no matter what sob story you told Katara."

"What are you talking about?"

"Katara has a heart of gold. She'd adopt every hurt sparrowkeet of the street if she could and nurse it back to health. Your nothing but a charity project to her."

Oh, how he hated that guy.


	4. Carnival

Katara meet Zuko in the courtyard early on Tuesday morning, two cups of coffee in her hands.

"You didn't have to bring me coffee. I already had tea."

He held our his hand. She didn't move.

"They're both for me. What kind of crazy person wants to dance at seven-thirty?"

Apparently, Katara was not a morning person.

"Lots of people start their day with exercise."

"If you mean lots of _crazy_ people, then I am more inclined to believe you."

Katara was normally a ray of sunshine, so it was weird to see her so grumpy. And somehow, it was adorable too.

No. Focus. They were here to practice.

Katara plugged a little speaker into her phone and they danced. And danced. And danced.

Forty-five minutes later, both cups of coffee were empty and it was time for a break.

"Come on," Zuko said, "I'll take you to my favorite breakfast spot."

The pair reached the Jasmine Dragon nestled away in a quiet street not far from campus. Fortunately, his uncle was off on Tuesdays and wouldn't bother them.

Zuko ordered another cup of tea, while Katara switched to hot chocolate and a pastry. Most of the baristas were intimidated by him, so at least they would leave them alone. He only had to deal with Song for now, who was pretty shy and quiet anyways.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Katara said, a lot closer to her usual cheery self.

"It's a hidden gem," Zuko said as he sipped his drink. He wasn't quite ready to tell her that he worked there when his uncle needed help or he needed some cash. It was too embarrassing. She deserves to be treated like a queen, and he could barely afford to buy their breakfast.

There were so many things he wanted to ask, things he wanted to know about her. Except not a single question came to mind now that he had her alone. Why was he so awkward?

"What kind of dances are they going to do at the wedding?" Katara finally broke the silence.

"My sister mentioned merengue," Zuko said, absent-mindedly cleaning crumbs off of the booth.

"Oh! That's an easy one. Once we are done with our samba performance, we could meet up and work on more dances." She tucked her hair behind her ears, and the slightest pink tinted her cheeks. Was the chocolate too hot? "But only if we can meet after 10. Anything earlier is not natural."

He laughed, something he hadn't done much of lately. This girl was the complete opposite of him.

"How about nine-thirty?" Zuko asked, attempting to tease her.

"Only if you bring me a pastry." That he could do.

"You got a deal."

Katara reached out her hand and shook his like they were businessmen in a formal agreement. He straightened up, putting on his most no-nonsense face and returned the gesture. Neither could keep a straight face, however, and both began to giggle.

"So who is the girl you're trying to-" But she was cut off by a familiar voice.

No. Not that voice. Anyone else, please...

"Nephew!"

Uncle Iroh's shadow overtook the table, and Zuko felt his face turn red. This was not good. There was no way Uncle would make it through a conversation without embarrassing him. What excuse could he make to leave?

"Our lovely Song asked me if you had a girlfriend, and what a pleasant surprise to find out that you do!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted. Song's head popped up from behind the counter. Katara's eyes went wide and her cheeks went bright red. Was she so mortified at the thought of dating him? How could Uncle say something like that?

"What a shame," he picked up her hand to shake it, "she is so lovely, too. Forgive me, Miss..."

"Katara"

"Katara. What a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Uncle Iroh. How do you know my nephew?"

"Oh, he is in my dance club and we are practicing for a samba performance for Carnival."

Iroh's eyebrows raised and a smile took over his face. "You didn't tell me you were learning to dance. When is this performance?"

No, please don't tell him...

"Next Wednesday. We will be on a float in the parade. You should come watch."

Damnit.

"Of course! I would love to see my nephew dancing. You know I used to be quite the dancer in my day too," Iroh said with a wink.

Why did Uncle feel the need to charm every woman he met? They had to get out of here.

"Sorry Uncle, we, uh, have to get back to practice. Let's go." Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her from the booth.

It wasn't until they were back at campus that he realized he had held her hand the entire walk back. Why didn't she say something?

He does he hand like it was a spidersnake. "S...sorry. Iroh can be a bit much. We don't have to go back there again."

"Actually," she said, "I think he is really sweet. You are lucky to have him."

She was right, and he knew it. But with everything that had happened over the last few years, well, those were memories he did _not_ want to think about.

"Let's dance," Zuko said. It always gave him something to focus on. He let the music overtake him. It was so relaxing to just dance with Katara, to watch her smile and know she was thinking of her mom, and to hold her close. Everything about it just felt so... natural.

Carnival decorations hung in every window and students and teachers alike dressed up for the parade. Yet Zuko still felt ridiculous in the colorful outfit he wore. Were the fathers on his head really necessary? His costume was red and yellow, making him look like the sun. And Zuko was _not_ a ray of sunshine.

"Normally I would complain about such a hideous costume," Toph said as she stepped out of the bathroom clad in a golden sequin outfit, "but my mother would have a hippocow if she saw me in this. So I'm all for it."

"How can you say it's hideous? You can't even see it," Suki came out a moment later. Her green outfit just as sparkly as Toph's.

Finally Katara came out, dripping in blue sequins and feathers. Her hair was pinned up around matching feathers and her makeup made her look ethereal. She really could be the spirit of beauty.

"Wow, Katara! You look amazing!" Aang appeared behind them with Sokka in tow. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed by the feathers on his head or the fact that the entire university would see them like this. Why did he let Toph talk him into this?

At least word wouldn't get back to his hometown. No one would recognize him here besides his uncle, and Iroh didn't talk to his father either. They could just pretend like it never happened.

Well, Zuko could pretend. Iroh would probably never let him forget.

"Let's go or we're gonna be late!" Katara grabbed Zuko's hand. Did she mean to do that? Aang was her partner for this dance. Did she mean to take his hand instead? That must be it. A flush coated his cheeks as he cleared his throat. Katara looked back in surprise before dropping his hand and hiding her face. That was the second time they accidentally held hands. Why did it feel so right?

Zuko helped Toph onto the parade float while Sokka and Suki set up the speakers. This was it. He took a deep breath.

"Relax," Toph said and crossed her arms. "We both know the routine. You'll be fine."

For some reason, that didn't comfort him. "You were the one who was afraid I would spin you off the float!"

She laughed. At least she was having fun.

"I only said that to get you and Sugar Queen some alone time. It's obvious you've got a thing for her. You can thank me later."

"You _what_?"

But the music started and she didn't respond, instead getting into position as they started the dance.

They only missed a couple of steps here and there; but overall, they did rather well for only learning the dance in a few short weeks. Every time he glanced over his shoulder, Katara took his breath away. Honestly, no one would even be looking at him with her taking the spotlight.

Once they nearly reached the end of the route, Zuko let out a sigh of relief. He was almost done. People cheered for them as the girls did a series of turns, smiles on every face. Every face except one.

Time froze as he made eye contact with her. Toph nearly toppled over, but he caught her just in time.

The float stopped for everyone to get off, and the girl in the crowd met them at the bottom.

"Hello, Zuzu."


	5. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late!  
> This chapter is why I updated the rating to T. Things get a little spicy and there is some alcohol involved.

Why was Azula here?

Sure, traveling for her debate team was the reason she was at the university. But why was she _here,_ at Cinco, eating chips and salsa with the closest thing he had to friends? The rest of the gang didn't seem to realize how dangerous this person was that they invited to their celebration dinner.

"I'm glad to meet more of Zuko's family," Katara said. Not even Azula's ice cold stare could dampen Katara's smile.

Azula looked between her and Zuko, now changed back into normal clothes, and smirked. "So you've met his royal tea loving kookiness. You two must be really close then."

Zuko nearly spit out his soda.

"Not that close…" he muttered. Whatever was in Azula's head couldn't be good. And he did not want Katara dragged into it.

"So you're his dance teacher," she leaned over and looked over the girl, "it takes a lot of effort to keep little Zuzu from falling over himself. Though I doubt you could call what he was doing _dancing._ It looked more like flailing to me."

"Zuko is an excellent dancer," Katara countered. Uh oh. Zuko had seen this before. Azula drawing people into her web and trapping them there. It never ended well.

"I'm not that good…" He had to do something to stop them. But the girls ignored him.

"He will be an embarrassment at Mai's wedding. Bring even more shame to the family name."

"Of course not. He will be the best dancer there. Just you watch." Katara crossed her arms.

Not good. What was Azula going for? And why was Katara falling for it?

"It won't matter if he is Fred Astaire. He can't even find a suitable date. He is already an embarrassment. All of this thing you call dancing is worthless anyways."

Well, she wasn't wrong there.

Katara stood and slammed her hands on the table. A few other patrons looked their way, but quickly went back to their business. That didn't stop Zuko's cheeks from turning red as he tried to hide his face. "He does too have a date. I'm going with him!"

Wait what?

Was he dreaming? Did Katara just agree to be his date?

Sokka pulled at his sister's arm, yanking her bank into the booth. Her fists remained clenched and her brow furrowed.

Azula looked calm and collected, save for a little smirk on the corner of her lip.

"Well...I'm sure you have nothing to worry about then, Zuzu." She looked Katara up and down. "I'll see you at the wedding. Good luck." His sister left without acknowledging anyone else at the table.

Crap. She was definitely up to something. But what?

"She is just, such a…ugh!" Katara threw her hands in the air. "I need a drink. Come on, Suki."

"Your sister is scary, dude," Sokka said through a mouthful of chips once the girls were gone.

"I'll trade you," Zuko said.

"Not in a million years."

The clinking of glass on the table caught their attention. Four shot glasses and four limes landed in front of him, the stench on cheap tequila was strong. Katara shoved one into Zuko's hand, and Suki pressed the other one to Sokka.

"Where's mine?" Toph complained.

"Sorry, I know for a fact you're not old enough."

"Whatever, mom." Toph flicked her hand in the air and sighed.

"It's okay Toph. We don't need a drink to have fun," Aang said with a smile.

"Cheers!"

Katara took the shot like a champ, and the other three followed a moment later.

Three more shots and two beers later, Toph helped load Zuko into Appa, which for some reason was lopsided. Did Aang know his van was crooked? He should tell him.

"Aang have a sideways van." Was that what he meant to say? Eh, close enough.

Katara giggled as she was pushed in behind him. "Zuko, your hair is pretty." Her fingers ran through his hair and it felt like electricity pulsing against his scalp. He could stay like that forever.

Aang dropped off Sokka and Suki first, then made his way to Katara's apartment. When she stepped out of the van, she fell onto the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Aang jumped out of the car and ran to help her up, but Zuko was already there pulling her to her feet. She only laughed as she leaned into him.

"I'm fine," she slurred, stumbling with her next step. Seeing her now, he never would have guessed that she was such a graceful dancer.

"No you're not, let me help you."

"Zuko here can help me." She patted his chest and threw a wink. What was that supposed to mean? "He is big and strong."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Katara."

"Suki and Sokka are busy and you said I need help." She pouted her lips, her adorable, kissable lips.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Aang's stare made Zuko uncomfortable. Why was he staring like that? And why was he swaying?

"Stand still!" Zuko shouted. Toph couldn't stifle her laughter from the car.

"Look, Twinkletoes. I don't think you have anything to worry about. He is barely keeping it together as it is. Besides, you still need to take me home and it will be one less stop if you leave him here."

Wait, leave him here? In Katara's apartment? The thought was exciting and terrifying all in one. On one hand, he wanted to spend a much time with her as possible. On the other hand, they were intoxicated and he definitely might say something he would regret later.

"I don't think..." Aang started, but Katara cut him off.

"We're fine!" She pushed him toward the van. "Go!"

Aang let out a sigh, but complied nonetheless. He didn't drive off until Katara and Zuko were safely in the apartment

What a good friend. Zuko wished he had friends like that.

Everything was neat and orderly in the apartment, with picture frames on every available surface. Years of happy memories greeted him everywhere he looked. A far cry from his own messy room at his uncle's apartment, this space was welcoming and inviting, even with the mismatched furniture.

"Come here! I've got something for you!" Katara called from another room. Zuko followed the sound of her humming until he found her in the kitchen, clanking his elbow on a few pieces of furniture along the way.

"Mac and cheese?" he asked when he saw an open box on the counter.

"No, this." She presented him with a flash drive. Huh? "It's your playlist! Ta da!"

Bits of a memory buzzed around in his head, but he couldn't quite recall everything.

"I wanna hear it," he slurred. No one had ever made him a playlist before.

"Let's listen to it together!" She zipped out of the kitchen, followed shortly by the sound of something crashing. A moment later, she reappeared clutching a laptop. "Let's go."

Zuko followed her into the living room and sat next to her on an ugly green couch. It took a few tries, but Katara finally clicked on the right playlist.

The first singer's voice sounded familiar, and an image of him sharing headphones with Katara popped into his head.

"Carcacha, paso a pasito," she sang along off key. He peeked over her shoulder to read the titles on some of the songs. _Te Regalo Amores._ No idea what that means. _La Pantera Mambo._ He didn't understand any of it. Still, it was one of the nicest things anyone had done in a long time.

The song ended, and the new one had a completely different rhythm. Wait a minute, he understood it? He glanced at the title. _Sway - Michael Buble._ Oh. It was his own language.

"I love this one!" She wiggled to the beat. "You can dance cha-cha, rumba, or bachata to it."

"I don't know any of those..." How did she know so many dances without mixing them up?

"I'll show you," she said, stumbling as she tried to yank Zuko out of his seat.

Zuko nearly fell too, catching himself just in time. They both laughed it off. It had been so long since he had fun like this.

"I'll lead. Right, left, right, hip. Left, right, left, hip," she called out the steps faster than he could keep up. "Just follow."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close into her personal space. Their hips pressed against each other, and he could smell the tequila in her breath. She closed her eyes and shook her hips to the music, pushing and pulling his hips while she grinded her body into his.

Heat overwhelmed him and his muscles tensed. She didn't seem to notice his reaction as she rubbed up against him.

"Katara..." She opened her eyes and locked on his. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, and his breath came out in heavy pants. Were they still dancing? It's still felt like he was still moving. Or was it the room that was spinning?

Her arms gripped tighter on his neck, her face only inches away.

"Yes?" she whispered, eyes flicking to his mouth. He could kiss her. He wanted to. No wait. He was going to ask something. What was it? Oh yeah.

"Why did you say you would be my date?"

The prettiest flush covered her cheeks. A bead of sweat formed along her scalp.

"I...I..." She trembled as she spoke. Her eyes went wide and she pushed him away, taking off in the opposite direction.

What?

A moment later, he understood. The sound of retching came from the next room. Oh.

Zuko fished through the cabinets until he found a glass and filled it with water from the tap.

"Don't look at me!" she yelled when he knocked on the door. Now what?

He cracked the door open and slid the glass inside, careful not to peek. Then he laid on the couch and tried in vain to make sense of the day before sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the last day of zutara latine week, but I hope to get the last two chapters done this weekend.  
> Things are hard when you have a toddler!


End file.
